


Visitor In The Night

by GILDED_MOMENTS



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, top homelander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26829274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GILDED_MOMENTS/pseuds/GILDED_MOMENTS
Summary: After saving you from a bank robbery several weeks ago, Homelander visits you at home to check and see how you're doing. You welcome the blonde supe into your home with open arms and he gives you the night of your life.Reader x HomelanderPure smut
Relationships: The Homelander | John/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 106





	Visitor In The Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure Homelander smut. Nothing to do with canon and just pure reader fantasy. Also this is a rare interpretation for me of how Homelander behaves in the bedroom. Normally he’s a bottom but for this reader x Homelander we decided to make him a top.
> 
> No beta readers or editors so please pardon typos are redundancies. It's a rough year for getting out content.

You woke up with a start as a loud noise shook you out of your sleep. “Fuck,” you muttered rolling your head to the side to check your phone. It was a quarter after midnight and last you remember there weren’t any storms planned in your area. You kick off the covers and move over to the window, brushing the blackout curtains out of the way. There weren’t any signs of a storm.  
_  
Your heart started to race as you had flashbacks to three weeks ago when you had been taken hostage at the bank where you worked. The robbers had used grenades and smoke canisters that were loud, and then shook the desk that you had been seated at with your customer before realizing what was happening. The robbers had picked peak traffic time to come and take over the lobby while they attempted to drill into the safe._

_In doing so, it allowed them to have a large number of hostages to play with while negotiating with the police. They stayed for three hours, the tensest three hours of your life. They had high powered rifles and shotguns that they used to beat everyone with who spoke out of line. You included..... As the robbers became restless at their inability to get into the safes, they became more and more violent eventually killing a handful of hostages making you begin to think that you might not get out alive._

_When you began to make peace with your demise, the entire front windows blew out and you watched several robbers collapse in a mess of blood and bone. Several of the hostages screamed and the next thing you knew Homelander flew into the lobby and obliterated all of the robbers in the room with his lazer vision. Then he moved through the building and cleared it within several minutes. When he was done, he came back into the lobby and checked on the hostages his eyes sweeping over everyone. His eyes stopped and lingered on you momentarily, as he made his rounds before the paramedics and police stormed in._

_As things started to settle down news teams began to arrive on the scene and one of the reporters grabbed you while you were sitting on the curb wrapped in a blanket. You didn’t really know what to say but as you looked at the camera, Homelander walked up and placed a hand on your shoulder congratulating you on remaining calm and being brave. He called you a hero that day. And the news team quickly moved to get another interview in somewhere else. You didn’t really know what to say but you turned to look at him, noting that he wasn’t quite as tall as he looked on the news or the shows._

_His eyes were intensely blue though. Like some sort of gemstones. You felt somewhat entranced looking at them. You expected the hero to turn away and move on to the next victim but he moved toward you a step, his hand still on your shoulder. This time he was facing you._

_“Great job in there, you did a good job staying calm” his face held a confident smile and his eyes swept your body, you wondered if he was scanning you or just taking in the sight of you. Either answer made you shiver slightly._

_“You work here I take it?” Small talk from a superhero? The leader of The Seven? Okay, that’s a bit unexpected. “Ah, yes I do Mr...uh Homelander.” god that sounded awkward but you didn’t expect any of this. “Can I have one of those business cards? I think I should check up on you later make sure you’re doing okay.” he held out his hand and his eyes went to the pockets on your pencil skirt._

_Ah, okay he did scan you. You fumbled for a business card and handed it to him. He took it and winked, before turning and walking away. You felt your stomach flip a bit at the thought of America’s superhero having your business card but you knew people like that didn’t just waltz into banks. He was being nice after your uncomfortable interview and rough day. You weren’t going to see him again? Right?_  
  
Cue the scene now as you crept down the stairs, investigating the loud noise that shook your house. You made it to the living room and heard a loud knock at the front door. Your heart raced and you stopped by the kitchen to grab a large butcher knife before slowly moving to the door. You looked through the peephole and let out a breath of air you didn’t realize you were holding. It was Homelander! The man who saved you several weeks ago. Your heart pounded in your chest as you set the knife down on the end table near the door and suddenly became very aware of the fact you wore nothing but an oversized black t-shirt you wore as a nightshirt. Not something you really wore when you planned on having company over. 

Slowly you opened the door and tried to mask the surprise on your face. “Good evening!” The tall, blonde hero greeted with a slight smile. His hands were folded behind his back and he looked smug. “I told you I planned on checking up on you,” he told you as he took a step forward and his bright blue eyes looked around the living room. 

“Oh! Right, would you like to come in then?” you widened the door and took a step back to give him room. Between his wide shoulders and his cape, he looked like he needed a wide berth. He stepped in and as you went to close the door you couldn’t help but notice a small crack in the wood. Did Homelander do that when he knocked? That made you shiver a bit. He was the strongest man on the planet and he was in your living room. What exactly were you supposed to do with that? 

“So Homelander, thanks for coming to check on me can I get you anything to drink, or is this just a quick check-in?” you ask while pulling the hem of the nightshirt down around your thighs as much as you can subtly, as he was looking at a painting on the wall. 

He turned to you and shook his head. “Oh, I don’t need anything to drink. But I’m not in a hurry to leave either,” his voice was low and not quite as cheery as when he was on air with the news. Seems like Homelander had a bit of a public-facing voice just like you did at work. This voice was so much deeper and rich than the one you first heard. “I looked you up, in case you were wondering. Thanks for the card. So you have a nice home and a good job. Do you have a husband or anything?” he asked as he moved to sit down on a couch. 

Okay, that made sense. You weren’t quite sure why you were worth his time or the effort. “I’m not married. It’s just me. It’s been weird adjusting since everything happened. Like I’m jumping all the time. And stressed. Worried it’s going to happen again.” you could at least be honest with him. 

“I tend not to have repeat offenders after I get called to a scene. Your job is safe now,” he told you. “Your stress levels though...Have you done anything to relieve the stress?” he asked. His eyes drifted down to your thighs where the bottom of your shirt rested. Barely covering your bottom. 

Your heart skipped a beat. He couldn’t possibly mean? You felt time suddenly crawl to a halt as your brain moved a mile a minute. Well obviously someone like him wouldn’t just come to you for nothing. He had to have a purpose. Something he needed or wanted. Did he want you? You never considered yourself to be particularly pretty. Especially not in comparison to someone like Queen Maeve, the only woman he was ever known to be attached to. 

“What exactly do you mean?” You figure it makes more sense to be direct with him instead of trying to read his mind. Why embarrass yourself in front of a man like Homelander? 

His smug grin grew into a wide smile and he raised a gloved hand, beckoning you over to where he was on the couch. You moved toward him without thinking, your heart suddenly beating so loudly you could hear it rushing in your ears. When you were standing in front of him, that hand gently brushed your thighs and you felt the cool red leather graze your skin. Instantly, goosebumps covered skin and you couldn’t help but suck your breath in, causing the hero sitting before you to chuckle. 

You closed your eyes as heat flooded your face and felt his other hand come up and grip your opposite thigh. Before you knew what was happening, he pulled you forward onto his lap, his super strength making it feel like you were weightless. You braced your hands on the couch behind him, as his face was currently buried in your chest, through the fabric of the nightshirt. He inhaled deeply and the feel of his warm breath tickled your chest. You felt yourself growing wet, your slick coating the pants of his suit. 

“Mmmm, there’s a good girl,” he growled into your chest. He leaned back and looked up at you before pulling his gloves off and tossing them to the side. His hands moved back to your hips and you couldn’t help but study his face, predominantly those striking blue eyes as they focused on your body. His hands moved up under the shirt and grasped the edges, hiking it up and off your body. The moment it was off, his mouth found one of your breasts, latching onto your nipple. You moaned at the sensation, his mouth was warm and moist and his tongue was swirling gently around your sensitive nipple, flicking it occasionally. 

Soon your hips began to move of their own accord, something he appeared to enjoy as his own began to move. Although his pace was much slower. His free hand controlled your hip, grinding you against his pelvis and you felt his erection pressing against the suit despite what felt like a soft cup in place. When his mouth found your other nipple he bit down first before lavishing it with his tongue. You cried out in surprise and his hips bucked up against yours in response. His movements felt measured and controlled. Precise even. It made sense. He could probably break you in half which is why his movements were so slow and controlled. But it also drove you insane because if it was anyone else you would have thought they were teasing you. 

His ministrations became more and more intense and you felt a dull ache building in your breasts as they grew tender. But despite the pain, the sight of this blonde superhero pleasuring you on your own couch was turning you on so much, you grabbed desperately at his hair, clinging for something to hold onto as your hips tried to fight his grip. His grip grew tighter and chuckled. 

“Do you want something?” He was looking up at you now studying your face. His perfect blonde hair was a mess from your hands and his eyes were gleaming. 

You were at a loss for words momentarily as you felt the air hit your sore, wet nipples. His eyes traveled down your body and stopped where the junction of your hips met his thighs. Where you had considerably darkened the blue material. 

“Can I show you where the bedroom is?” you finally managed to whisper. His eyes snapped back up to your face and a large smile broke out. He nodded and you slowly stood up, immediately missing the feel of him underneath you. You led him up the stairs, hearing his solid footsteps behind you. When you entered the bedroom you flicked on your salt lamp, casting a soft orange glow across the room. Homelander closed the bedroom door behind him and observed you.

You sat down on the edge of the bed and he moved to you, gazing down at you. His hand reached out to touch your face. “You have such a pretty face. And an even prettier mouth.” There was a suggestion in his voice. You took the hint and grasped his hand, taking two of his fingers into your mouth while looking into his eyes. He sighed and rolled his head back, groaning at the sensation. 

After a moment you released his hand from your grasp and he unclasped his belt buckle. The heavy metal piece fell away as he pushed his pants to the floor and his manhood sprung up, finally free from it’s confines. You felt your cheeks burn at the sight of him. He was so large. Larger than any man you had been with before. His cock was long and thick and you honestly weren’t surprised considering that he was the perfect being. Why wouldn’t he be perfect underneath the suit as well? 

Before you allowed yourself to get psyched out, you leaned forward and gently licked the tip of his thick cock. It was salty with precum and you felt your stomach flip as you realized it was for you. His hands came up to rest in your hair but he did not push you and you welcome the feel of him there. It encouraged you to continue, taking the rest of him into your mouth. You started off slow until he grew restless, his cock thrusting into your mouth. You took him deeper and picked up the pace, moaning around him as the two of you fell into a rhythm. 

Suddenly he pulled away, his cock leaving your mouth with an audible pop. You whimpered and he ran his thumb along your lips. “Stand up for me” he instructed. You did as he told you and he turned you around, bending you over so that your hands were on the elevated platform bed. As soon as you were in the position you felt a burning sensation as he pushed into you. 

“Shit,” you whispered and he gently pushed you into the bed with one hand on your back while the other assisted his cock. It was a tight fit and he moved slowly, not wanting to hurt you. Once he was fully seated you let out a breath you didn’t know you had been holding. How big was he? Eight or nine inches? 

“Are you good?” he asked you. You bit back a moan and shifted your hips momentarily, trying to get used to the fullness of him. “Yeah, I think so,” you told him. He grunted in reply and drew his hips back in reply, snapping them forward forcefully. You moaned at the sensation. God his strokes felt so powerful. The hand that was on your waist grasped your ass as he fucked you, playing with it and slapping it roughly. 

“Homelander, god….I’m so close….please.” you whimpered into the mattress. You were on the verge of orgasm, everything he was doing to you was turning you on, you just needed something….you couldn’t quite place it.

He seemed to have a good idea of what that was though, the blonde stood up and turned you around. “Lay all the way back on the bed,” he instructed. You nodded and did as he said. He kicked off his pants and climbed onto the bed, he was poised over top of you now and he looked you in the eyes as he entered you, watching your face as he moved. After a few strokes, his hand came down to touch your clit, dancing around it expertly. You moaned at the added sensation, feeling the pressure build. 

“Fuck, Homelander I...I’m coming!” you felt the waves come crashing down and his hips began to move faster. You gasped as he fucked you silly through the orgasm, your sensitivity now heightened. A few minutes later you felt him spill his seed inside of you with a loud groan. His hips twitched as he came, working out the large load until he finally settled and rested his head on the pillow next to yours. His softening cock still inside of you. You felt your heart rate come down slowly as the two of you took a moment to recover. 

After a few minutes, the supe pulled out and rolled over to lay next to you. You looked at him and gave him a shy smile. “Well, if I had known that this would happen I wish my job had been robbed a lot sooner Mr.Homelander.” He rolled his eyes and laughed at your comment. 

“Don’t worry, I plan on coming to see you again, no robbery necessary. Also, just call me Homelander, no Mr. needed,” he rolled over and kissed you on the forehead.


End file.
